


Beg For It

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cocky!Bucky, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sub!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Cocky!Bucky and Submissive!Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For It

“C’mon, doll. It was a joke.” Bucky chuckles as he follows you into the workout room. “I know there’s a sense of humor buried deep somewhere inside of you.” You can hear the smug grin on his lips as he spoke without having to look at him to confirm it was there.

God, you hate him. Hate the way shamelessly eyefucks you from across a crowded room. Hate the way he speaks to you with such a cocky resonance, like he knows that he’s hot shit.

It wasn’t always like this. When the team had returned to the tower with Bucky after the events in Vienna, he was sweet. Still a smooth talker, but his words were never soaked in the demeaning tone that they were now. You had developed a friendship with Bucky in a short time. But just as the two of you were becoming close, he flipped some kind of switch and became someone completely different.

“Undermining my ability to do my job is a joke to you? Oh, Bucky. Rush me to the hospital. I think I cracked a rib from laughing so fucking hard.” You reply, distain dripping from every word.

“You know what I find truly hilarious?” You ask, turning to him and taking a step back, pressing your back to the wall upon realizing what little proximity he gave you to work with. “The fact that you don’t think I could beat your ass.”

Bucky narrows his eyes, but his grin doesn’t falter. “How’d you know I was into that?” It was another lame attempt at a joke, but the playfulness flickering behind his eyes informed you that he wasn’t finished. “Wanna give me a little spanking, do you, Y/N? Claim my ass? Make it all red and raw?”

You. Hate. Him.

Hate every stupid word that escapes his stupid mouth. Hate that your eyes disobeyed your brain when it told them to tear away from his plump lips. You hate that you can feel a small pool of arousal dampening your panties at the thought of punishing the smug son of a bitch.

You hum as your own amused smile spreads across your face. “I didn’t take you as the submissive type, Barnes. Is that why you act like such a jackass? Wanna be a bad boy and mouth off to me in hopes that I’ll bend you over and punish you?” In the blink of an eye, Bucky’s demeanor changed. The smirk fell from his lips and his eyes darkened as he looked into yours.

Got him.

“Are you the quiet type? Or would you moan with every whip I gave you? Mm, and I bet it would make you so hard, wouldn’t it, Buck? Turn you on to the point where you’re begging me to wrap my hands,” Your hand splays across his stomach, lowering down his abdomen as you continue. “Or my mouth,” You tilt your head up and brush your lips along his jaw. “Or even my tits around your cock.” You press your breasts to his chest, allowing him to feel your hardened nipples through your thin sports bra. “You’d beg me for anything to let you cum.”

Bucky tries to regain his composure, but he can’t stop the twitch in his gym shorts from tapping against your thigh. “I don’t beg, sweetheart.” He simply diverts while shaking his head.

“You’ve never been with me.” You grin, slipping out from between his body and the wall to make your way over to the weights. “And if you ever want me to do something about that,” You kink an eyebrow and point to the tent in his shorts. “You better learn how.”

“Fucking tease.” Bucky spat gruffly.

You could feel his eyes sear in to your back as he watches you. He stayed planted where you had left him for a good three minutes, trying to come to terms with the exchange you two just previously had. Bucky caught your gaze through the reflection of the mirror. Now he knew how you felt when you wanted to slap the sly grin off of him, because it was the same one you were shooting back at him.

“What’s the matter, Bucky? Cat got your tongue?”

He released a low, stiffled growl. “As if.” Was his only response as he moved over to the pull up bar to begin his own regimen. He jumped up and gripped the bar, lifting himself and lowering back down. Although it seemed that his focus was on counting his reps, his eyes never left from your form.

You roll your eyes at him and place the dumbbells back on their rack before carding your fingers through your hair, detangling it before tying it up in a ponytail. “Come spar with me when you’re done.” You say dully as you walk over to the mat to stretch out your limbs.

Dropping himself back down to the ground, Bucky followed you and waited until you got into the starting position. You bend your knees slightly, narrowing your eyes and focusing on him as a target as you inhale and exhale slowly before making a move on his right side, jabbing him in the ribs. “Payback for earlier when you hurt mine with your ‘joke’ ”

Bucky grunted and aimed a kick at your shoulder, sending you stumbling back. “You know you love my jokes, doll.”

You composed yourself and got back into a fighting stance. “Don’t call me that.” You take a blow to his head and duck as he swings back.

“What, you don’t like nicknames?” Bucky laughs before pouncing on you, trying to pin you down.

“Pet names.” You correct him in the form of a grunt. “There’s a difference. You use pet names for someone you care about.” You didn’t care if it was out of line - you kneed him in the groin, giving yourself the opportunity to roll him over and hold his arms above his head as you hover above him.

Bucky’s pupils dilate and his breaths become shallow. “C’mon, gorgeous. You know you love ‘em.”

Your grip tightens around his wrists and your jaw clenched. “Go ahead. Test me. Call me another name.”

The shit eating grin returned to Bucky’s lips as he spoke. “My queen.”

A growl emits from the back of your throat as you draw back and strike him across his left cheek. “I know you got more than that.”

“Bitch. Tease. Whore. Slut.” With each name, his volume increased. He spits out a few more before placing the proverbial nail in his coffin, “Mistress.”

“God,” You mumble, repeating your previous action, but twice as hard. “I… Fucking… Hate… You.” Your words come out in grunts between slaps to his skin.

Bucky’s mind began to haze. With the last slap, he accidentally let a moan escape his mouth, turning bright red when he realized what he had done.

Though his cheeks were already stained red from your attack on them, you could see the change in his features. His dick twinges against your core and you stifle a moan at the feeling of it. With a sudden surge of confidence coursing through your veins, you grin down at Bucky, squeezing his cheeks between your thumb and fingers to make him look up at you.

“Looks like you’re gonna get your wish, Buck. Strip and get on your hands and knees. Now.”

He stands slowly, removing his shirt and dropping it to the mat below. His thumbs hook inside of his shorts and boxers, pushing them down his legs and kicking them aside before getting on his knees and placing his palms flat on the floor.

You let out a dark chuckle as you lean down to eye level with him, stroking his hair back from his face. “Who would have thought that a cocky asshole like you would be such an obedient little boy.”

Bucky’s eyes darken and narrow at the name. You notice his jaw clench and his length twitch. “Don’t call me that, bitch.”

“You need to learn some fucking manners, Sergeant.” You spoke through gritted teeth. Walking over to his side, you knelt and gave him no warning to your first three slaps against the back of his left thigh. “You’re gonna stay in this position until you lose the attitude.” You lay three more harsh smacks to his right cheek, not giving him the comfort of massaging the sting away.

He jolts forward with every strike and you could see the blood rushing to his dangling cock. “Do that again.” Was the only response you got.

“You’re in no position to make demands.” You reply coldly. “You want something, you need to beg for it.”

Bucky looked down at the ground before giving in to you. “Please. Spank me again.” It was weak, but he was hesitant to be too graphic and he worried about overstepping boundaries.

“Good boy.” You complied to his request and gave him five more blows to each cheek until they’re splotched with your handprints. “See what happens when you’re nice and when you listen? You get rewarded.”

As his pants and moans begin to quiet down, Bucky seems to relax. His shoulders slouch, eyes close, and he eases himself onto his knees, letting his arms hang at his sides. “Thank you, Y/N.”

“You’re welcome.” You can’t help but to smile softly at the sincerity of his tone.

He slowly stands up and walks over to collect his clothes, preparing to leave. You rise to your feet and watch him, crossing your arms over your chest. “It’s gonna be awful hard to walk around with that thing between your legs.” You call out to him, hinting at his hard on.

“I’ll take care of it myself.” He mumbles, his words sounding wrong as they left his mouth. You could tell there was something eating away at him.

Your brows knit together as you watch him leave the gym. Your teeth gnaw at your bottom lip as you mentally curse at yourself for your actions. “Bucky, wait!” You yell after him, running to catch up. “I’m sorry. I took that way too far.”

“You didn’t take it too far. You didn’t hurt me, and if anything I deserved it. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

You continue to walk with him as he made his way down the hall. “What the hell happened then? I think I deserve to know why you stormed out like that.”

Bucky stopped in his tracks, facing away from you. “You wouldn’t understand.”

His reply made you scoff. “Try me.”

He spun around to face you, looking into your eyes as he spoke. “No. You can’t possibly know what I’m feeling.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “After everything, why should I get to receive pleasure?” He whispered, more to himself than to you.

You huff out a frustrated breath and walk past him. “I don’t know. Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole all the time, someone would show you why.” You continue to advance down the hall until you reach your apartment and slam the door shut.

It had been a half hour since you had left Bucky in the corridor. You had tried to take a shower to relax, to calm the racing thoughts of what had happened in the gym and the fight that followed, but you couldn’t shake it.

A knock sounded at your door, pulling you out of your own thoughts. When you open it, you come face to face with Bucky. Wet haired and freshly showered as well.

“I’m sorry.” He murmurs.

“For what?” You ask through a sigh, turning to walk back into your kitchen. Bucky takes this as a hint to enter and does so, closing the door behind him. “You’ve done a lot of things to be sorry for, so you’re gonna have to be a little more specific.”

Bucky bites lip and nods, knowing the truth of your words. “For being an ass. For making fun you, undermining you with the recruits, and pretty much everything else I’ve done to make you hate my guts.”

“Then why do you do it?” You ask out of curiosity. “When Steve first brought you around, he made you out to be a real stand up guy. I thought you had a lot of potential. And I know the things you’ve been through, but that and they way you behave around me just don’t coincide.”

“You’re too good, that’s why.” You hear a slight crack in his voice, but he continues past it. “If I push you away from me then you can’t ever get close enough to get hurt. Or worse.”

You look up at him and take a small step closer. “I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself. What exactly do you think you’re protecting me from, Bucky?”

His eyes lowered to yours before looking down to the floor. “I don’t know. Hydra. Government officials that want me dead. Anyone out to get me.”

“What would they want with me? How do I fit in?”

“They could take you, use you to get to me. Or even worse, hurt you to punish me. I couldn’t let that happen.” A tear runs down his cheek as his words sink in.

Timidly, you close the space between your bodies and stand in front of him. “Them taking me or hurting me would affect you that much?” You question, surprised at the thought of it.

Bucky kept his gaze just south of yours and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. It would kill me.” He no longer cared about sounding vulnerable.

“Why?” You question, your voice reaching no louder than a whisper.

He swallows thickly, giving his voice a certain roughness when he spoke. “Because I’ve fallen for you.” His eyes finally look up to meet yours. “And that scares me more than Hydra ever did.”

It feels as if your heart fell to the pit of your stomach at his confession. Tears prick at the back of your eyes and you force out a small laugh, wrapping your arms around yourself. “But why me? What do I have to offer?

Bucky’s face fell at your question, not believing what you had just asked him. “Y/N, you have so much to offer. You’re amazing, beautiful, kind, forgiving. Everything I don’t deserve.” He mumbled, letting his head drop.

You lift his chin and make him look you in the eyes. “Agree to disagree?” A soft smile spreads across your lips and Bucky mirrors the expression. The look in his eyes, the softness of his features let you know that the old Bucky had returned.

You brought your hands to the hem of his t-shirt and play with the material mindlessly. “You say you fell for me, but you’ve never even kissed me yet. How do you know I’m not bad at it?” Your tone is playful, which makes him laugh.

“I highly doubt the woman that could violently bruise my ass like you did is bad at kissing.” He smirked.

You grin at his reply. “Well, I’ve never gotten any complaints before. But out of all the things I can do, kissing might as well be the thing I’m worst at…”

Bucky picked up on the suggestiveness of your tone and licked over his lips before leaning down to meet yours in a desperate kiss. Your lips mold to his while your hands slide up his chest and wrap around his neck to keep him in place. His hands remained stationary on your hips, even though you could sense that they wanted to explore elsewhere.

Getting lost on the kiss, you tilt your head to the side to deepen it, taking Bucky’s bottom lip between your own and sucking on it softly. He whimpers quietly, tightening his grip on your waist when your tongue runs along his lip.

“Fuck, Y/N, I want you.” Bucky whines.

His words brought an idea to mind. You look up at him and smirk before slipping out of his grasp an walking toward your bedroom. “You want me? Come get me.”

He follows behind you immediately, like on obedient puppy right on your heels. As you enter the bedroom, he drops to his knees to wait for your command. Your smile widens at the sight and your fingers card through his hair. “Tell me what you want, baby boy. Be specific.”

“Wanna make you feel good. Wanna make up for all I’ve done.” He tilts his head closer to your hand, emitting a sigh when your other hand brushes through his hair as well. A whine escapes his lips when you tug his hair, making him look up at you.

“I said to be specific, Bucky.” You repeat.

“I-I wanna eat you out. I wanna make you cum.” The thick desperation of his words make you shiver.

“Thank you for complying.” Your grip loosens on his hair and you pet it back down softly. “Stay right there and keep your hands to yourself until I say otherwise.” Bucky continues to watch you as you pull your shirt over your head, exposing your bare top half, followed by your shorts and panties. You lay on the bed and prop yourself up on your elbow to keep him in view. The pads of your middle and ring fingers slide against your tongue before you bring them between your spread legs to circle around your clit. Bucky’s breathing picked up, becoming shallow as he watched you play with yourself.

“Remember what I said back in the gym?” Your digits dip into your slit, making a moan scratch out from your throat. “If you want something,” You eject your fingers and hold them out for Bucky. “Beg for it.”

Bucky’s bulge trembled in his sweatpants at the mere smell and sight of your arousal on your fingers. “Please, Y/N, let me wrap my arms around your thighs while I devour your pussy. Give me the honor of making you come on my tongue, of making you scream my name for everyone to hear.”

The short nod you gave was all he needed to take your digits into his mouth. He sucked the slick off of them hungrily, never taking his eyes off of you as he did so. “Good boy,” You whisper breathlessly. Taking your hand from him, you plant your heels on the bed and use your fingers to part your folds. “You can have it.”

Bucky erratically sprang toward you, wrapping his arms around your legs to keep you from escaping. Slowly, he lowers his lips to your clit and sucks it into his mouth. Your legs try to close around his head, but he only grips them harder. You look down to watch his tongue press against your cunt and whimper when his nose brushes against your clit. “Fuuuck, you really like doing this, don’t you?”

Instead of responding with his words, Bucky moves his mouth back up to your clit and moans, the vibrations making you shudder. One of your hands slide into his hair as you push him further down and buck your hips up to his face. He takes the hint and begins to lap up your juices. Unable to hold yourself up any longer, your back falls to the mattress, only to arch at his ministrations. “Right there. Shiiiiiit, right there, Bucky. Don’t stop, don’t stop…”

You hear a growl start in his chest, and when it reaches his mouth, you can’t hold back anymore. Your hands desperately grasp at his hair and he happily drinks you up, cleaning you of your mess as your body rides out the ripples of pleasure. “Holy shit, Buck.” Is all you can manage to say.

A smile expands across his face as he rises from the apex of your thighs. “Did I do well?”

You laugh and prop yourself back up to look at him. “Well, I didn’t come all over your face because you were bad.”

Bucky hums as he leaves a path of open mouthed kisses on his journey up your body. He grazes his nose against yours before pecking your lips, only giving you a small taste of yourself. “I still want more of you.” He says gruffly. “I want all of you.”

Your fingers dip into the waistband of his sweats and you bring your lips back up to his. “Then you know what to do…”

Bucky didn’t hesitate or even think about his plea before he obeyed your wish. “Please, let me have you. I want nothing more than to bring you the utmost pleasure that I possibly can. Please, Y/N.” He kissed down from your lips to your jaw, trailing down your neck until he reached the peak of your breast and slowly lulled his tongue over your nipple.

A soft moan fell from your lips and you push your chest up, silently insisting him to be rougher with you. He obliged, closing his mouth around the sensitive area and nipping at it gently with his teeth. “Take me,” You mumble, pushing his bottoms down to his ankles. “I’m yours.”

Without having to be told twice, Bucky entered you slowly, your lewd moan becoming muffled by his desperate kiss. His pace is fast and brutal as he links his left hand with your right.

Your fingers lace with his and squeeze while you hike your leg at his hip. Your other foot plants onto the bed for leverage while your hips instinctively rise to meet his thrusts. Bucky continued to plow you into the mattress, grunting as his impending orgasm threatened to push him over the edge. “Please tell me you’re close…” He whimpers.

Your fingers tangle in his hair and you push his head down to your chest. He took the hint and latched on to your nipple while your free hand begin a tirade on your clit. “C’mon, Bucky. Cum for me.”

Bucky nearly roars as he allows his dam to break. He kept up his pace despite his faltering hips and the feeling of him filling you up with his seed sends you plummeting to your own end.

Brushing his hair back, you giggle at the sight of a satisfied smile playing on Bucky’s lips. “I think it’s safe to say you’re forgiven.”

“Thank God,” He sighed, relief evident on his face. “I hated you being angry with me.” He placed a kiss on your collarbone before pulling out and pulling you on top of him.

Your lips leave a trail of kisses up his neck, leading to his lips. “But rest up. I’m not done forgiving you…”


End file.
